The Beginning and the Middle
by Litena Kirat
Summary: Story about four friends in the world of Runescape. It's about life, death, adventure, and, hopefully, fun I'm terrible at writing summaries, so I hope this doesn't repel you. COMPLETE because I don't know when I can update.


Author's Notes (Please read!)

I was just playing Runescape when this popped into my mind.

I don't own anything of Runescape, and I am NOT even a member (I _am_ actually a noob).

English isn't even my first language.

But fanfics are for everyone to read and write!  
So yeah. (WTF)

There is no unifying theme to this list of chapters. It's more like "The life of four noobs!"  
Oh, and I have a terrible sense of dividing chapters.  
Yes, I WANT to update, but I'm not sure I'll have the time to do it regularly, so I'm labeling it complete for now.

What you should really know before reading is that the rules are a little diifferent from the actual game (for example, there are children and you can burn anything and bump into people and crouch and laugh and smile and do whatever real humans can do nowadays).

I have four main characters, one of which is my actual Runescape account (but don't look for it. It's level 33).  
The ending is really crappy, and sounds like there'll ne no more chapters, but there IS so don't be fooled! (I'm planning on tragedy and romance and fluff kind of stuff)  
If you don't like the sound of it, please retreat before burning your eyes out reading my story.

And please don't talk about the difference between dashes and hyphens. I know the diffetence - it just looks bad, so I don't bother to differentiate (sorry bad example)

Thanks anyway for those cool guys reading these notes, and sorry if you're heading back!  
I hope you guys reading further will have a good time.  
Love ya all!  
A review would be nice (nobody's giving that to this piece of shiiiitake)  
Criticism welcomed with open arms!

* * *

The orange-haired girl skipped gaily through the streets of Lumbridge. Behind her calmly walked a boy with hair as black as night.

The city was alive with festivities. Men chatted merrily, while women talked endlessly. Children weaved swiftly between those standing, playing games of chase. Parent and child were more often separated than not; yet nobody worried, for all was merry and safe.

The girl and boy reached the end of the throng, at the outskirts of the city. There they watched people come and go.  
The girl suddenly crouched and started picking through the grass. The boy seemed to hesitate, but then crouched alongside her.

"Kaylie? Are you looking for something?"

"A four-leaf clover."

Her eyes sparkled in childish hope as they scanned the patch before her. The boy said nothing. He sat beside her and took out a wooden puzzle, seemingly handmade. The quiet brushes of the grass mingled with the soft clicks of the toy.

The sky turned orange. Kaylie glanced up frequently, observing the change in the sky as it deepened into a dark red. Torches were lit as darkness fell.  
Kaylie had given up her fruitless search and was instead pulling up weeds with a sort of angry vigour. Then she paused - and started again.

"Don't ask, Dylan."

Kaylie grinned mischievously as Dylan opened his mouth to remark on her odd behaviour. He thought better of it - he recognized that tone. The best he could do was to observe what she was doing and do his best to prevent anything rash from happening (from his seven-year-old perspective).

Lumbridge guards loitered around the crowd, having little to do. They were in a good mood, and Kaylie seized her chance. She stood up abruptly. Brushing herself off, she walked towards the nearest guard with something clenched in her fist. Dylan followed hastily.

"Hey, mister!"

The guard turned at the chirping voice. He was an ordinary knight, no older than twenty, and was soon amused at the little girl talking to him. His companion had left briefly to attend to some "problem", which was probably one concerning girls.

"Yeah?"  
He crouched to meet the girl's eyes.

"I'd like to give you a present."

Kaylie held out a hand. A small grin spread over the guard's face.

"Sure."

He outstretched an arm.  
Kaylie's innocent smile morphed into an almost laughing grin.

"Careful - it's hot!"

She dropped a bundle of grass (weeds to be exact) - neatly woven into a miniature helmet - onto his palm. There was a split second before Kaylie pranced backwards, and the tiny piece of armour exploded with a crackling sound.  
The guard yelped and dropped the burning flames. A spark flew, unnoticed, onto Kaylie's sleeve. She herself clasped her hands behind her back and stepped with a mocking calmness onto the glowing remains before it spread.  
The guard overcame his surprise and scolded the girl. Kaylie apologized without meaning it, in a childish kind of way. He gave her a look, but laughed before striding away at his friend's call.

"Did you see his expression?"

Kaylie asked gleefully, whirling around and stretching her arms. Dylan only stared in horror.

"What?"

It was not until then that she noticed the scorching fire eating up her sleeve. Dylan could only move to brush the flames away, his eyes wide.  
Before he reached her, there was a splash as Kaylie was drenched in a dollop of water. She rubbed her eyes, spluttering.

"Wha-"

"Careful what you bring about."

It was a cheeky voice despite the serious words.

Dylan and Kaylie turned to face another pair. The boy who had spoken had gray hair, not unlike the colour of wolf fur. His eyes were bright as they surveyed the scene. The remaining water on his hand from his water spell vanished as she watched. The girl beside him had hair the colour of mahogany. Her gaze was unnaturally sharp.

"Well? You should thank me for saving your life."

The boy spoke again, amusement apparent in his voice. Kaylie was still left speechless, but only for a moment.

"No, that wouldn't have killed me." She exclaimed pompously, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"I could have just rolled over and that would've been the end of it. And besides - I'm sopping wet here!"

As she angrily rubbed the water from her fringe, she met his gaze full on by accident. It was only then that she recognized the gleam.

"Wait a minute - I've seen you before."

Kaylie shook her head and looked again. She confirmed her doubts. It was him - the boy always doing something around town - reading, fiddling, laughing with friends - and Kaylie, though reluctant she was to admit it, had never mustered up the courage to talk to him.

"Finally noticed?" He grinned.

"I'm Ian Greyhound," He held out a hand.

"Shaking hands is silly." Kaylie complained, still ruffled by the water ordeal.

"A nod should suffice." She chose big words on purpose.

"Speak big words, huh."

It was a question turned into a statement. Ian let his rejected hand fall before nodding energetically all the same.  
Kaylie smiled inwardly at his remark. She was pleased with his acknowledgement. She prided herself in her studies, after all.

"Well, this is Elena Greenleaf." Ian introduced the girl next to him.

"Dylan Whitehold."

The four stepped closer together.

"You don't look from around here," Kaylie commented on Elena's appearance, facing her.

"You aren't, right?"

"Yes. I'm from Taverley. But I live elsewhere." Elena replied in a fixed expression. Kaylie wondered if she didn't like small talk - or simply didn't like her.

"Huh? Why?" Kaylie asked curiously despite her forebodings.

"My parents move a lot. But..." Elena did not seem to mind her asking. She explained further, and Kaylie listened attentively - a rare phenomenon.

Dylan was watching them when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to face Ian, who was smiling in a goofy manner.

"So? Where are you from? Haven't seen you around Lumbridge until recently."

"I'm from Varrock. My dad is a knight in Falador."

"But Varrock's so far from there!"  
Ian struck up a conversation easily. Dylan relaxed, despite being a stiff sort of kid.

"Dad's the best knight out there. They needed him." Dylan puffed his chest out as he spoke, obviously proud of his father.

"My mom crafts and weaves. She's also the best in Varrock." He was obviously proud of his family.

"Really? I'd better visit when I get time." Ian was not simply commenting in politeness. His i terest was genuine, and drew Dylan in more than any flattery could have done.

The night deepened, but nobody was falling asleep yet. Everybody was celebrating the festival. The four became fast and steady friends.


End file.
